Hiding my heart
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Hacía cuatro años desde la última vez que se vieron.El destino volvió a reunirlos y Jake tenía algo importante que decirle a Sherry, pero ¿Estará dispuesta a escucharlo?. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror"


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

"_Irónico es…_

_Que la única persona que te puede hacer feliz, es la misma que te hace daño"… Anónimo._

Hay dos cosas de las que Sherry Birkin ha estado segura toda su vida:

La primera, es que el cabello largo jamás le ha sentado bien.

En realidad, aún no lograba comprender cómo fue que se dejó convencer por Claire para dejárselo crecer. Echaba de menos su corte asexuado y no por su practicidad al momento del peinado, sino porque ya formaba de su identidad. Siempre lo usó corto y no porque realmente le gustara; con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que al llevarlo de esa forma era en parte para obtener la aprobación de su padre, William Birkin, ya que su mayor deseo, aparte de lograr el reconocimiento mundial por su trabajo, era el de tener un hijo varón

Al final no sirvió de nada, William jamás pudo verla como el chico que siempre quiso para heredar su legado ni tampoco como la hija que era. La pequeña Sherry aprendió a temprana edad que la soledad sería su fiel compañera durante muchos años de su vida.

Se miró en su pequeño espejo de bolsillo y acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Puso un poco de brillo labial rosa en sus labios y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado. Sus ojos tenían un toque de sombra azul turquesa, a juego con su vestido. Unas finas sandalias color plata y cristales incrustados le daban el toque elegante al resto de su atuendo.

Nunca le gustaron los lugares al aire libre, pero tenía que admitir que el jardín era encantador. Durante el tiempo en que vivió en Washington jamás se enteró de su existencia, a pesar de que se encuentra a pocas manzanas de su antiguo edificio. El suelo de piedra desgastado por el paso de los años le traía recuerdos de cierta ciudad de Europa que prefería no recordar. Tenía un área de juego donde Sherry advirtió a un grupo de madres que conversaban entre ellas mientras cuidaban a sus hijos. Los árboles perfectamente cortados a la misma altura, algunos de ellos con lámparas de papel atadas a sus ramas, aunque en el fondo podía divisarse un viejo sauce tan alto que sobresalía orgulloso de entre sus hermanos pequeños.

Se volvió hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Cinco hileras de sillas con unos listones rosas y turquesa estaban dispuestas para la llegada de los invitados. En medio, un camino de pétalos blancos llevaba hacia un pequeño kiosco que fungiría como altar para que los novios proclamaran sus votos. Todo estaba decorado con rosas blancas y velas color crema.

Todos los presentes estaban en espera de que llegue la feliz novia. Sherry atusó su vestido, arregló su ramo de flores y sonrió nerviosa a un Chris Redfield que por su expresión, debe estar aún más inquieto y aterrado que ella.

Nunca antes había sido dama de honor.

Sherry se sentía feliz por Claire, ya que en unos minutos se casaría con el amor de su vida, un médico llamado Anthony Baker que trabaja en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Washington. Desde el momento en que recibió su costosa sortija de compromiso, la llamó a mitad de la noche para contarle la noticia y para pedirle que fuera su dama de honor. Por supuesto que no podía negarse, se trataba de Claire y su felicidad; sin embargo, ella no era creyente de los finales felices ni de los amores de ensueño, no había tenido la suerte de encontrar a la persona indicada y cuando creyó haberla hallado se llevó una terrible decepción y ahí fue donde aprendió la segunda cosa que jamás olvida:

Para amar se necesitan dos.

Sherry consideraba a Claire una mujer afortunada, ella pensaba que su mejor amiga merecía cada cosa buena que le sucedía en su vida y esa era la razón por la cual estaba ahí esperándola como el resto de los invitados. Aunque detestaba el color turquesa que eligió para las damas de honor, nada la hacía más feliz que acompañarla en tan importante día.

Su trabajo como agente no le daba cabida para disfrutar de la ciudad. Ahora como encargada de una oficina de seguridad en Berlín, Alemania; tenía el tiempo suficiente para poder relajarse un poco, viajar y disfrutar de aquella persona que le dio sentido a mi vida.

Miró su reloj y vio que marcan las doce y treinta. Se supone que Claire debió llegar hace veinte minutos. Sherry apoyó su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la banca de hierro forjado, cerró los ojos y se deleitó con el aroma del césped recién cortado. Hay cosas que no cambian jamás y una de ellas es que la puntualidad no va con su mejor amiga Claire Redfield, pensó con sarcasmo.

Repasó por un momento su vida los últimos años, y admitió que no sabía que hubiese sido de ella sin aquella chica pelirroja e impulsiva cuidando cada uno de sus pasos. Había estado presente en los momentos más difíciles de su existencia desde que era una niña, como la madre que nunca tuvo, a pesar de haber conocido a su progenitora.

Si existía un modelo de mujer a seguir en su vida, sin duda sería Claire Redfield.

Sherry aspiró el aire fresco del lugar y comenzó a sentirse relajada. Seguramente Claire tuvo problemas con su vestido y por ello está retrasada, pensó al tiempo que soltó un sonoro bostezo. Cerró una vez más sus ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Sabía que era un error haber venido.

Con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, Jake Muller miraba hacia ninguna parte. En aquel momento lo que más deseaba era quitarse aquel odioso traje de etiqueta, tumbarse en su cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Nunca le han gustado las bodas. Siempre había pensado que son una pérdida de dinero y tiempo. Intentó sonreír para ocultar su disgusto; sin embargo, sus labios lo traicionaron negándose a moverse un milímetro de su curvatura. Pudo ver a los invitados conversando entre ellos, algunas personas empezaron a ocupar su lugar en las sillas blancas que se encontraban cerca del altar. El cuarteto de cuerdas se encontraba ensayando las notas del Ave María antes de que la ceremonia diera comienzo. Todo está perfectamente orquestado para que el gran evento se lleve a cabo, sólo falta que la feliz pareja haga su aparición.

Un mesero se acercó a él y le ofreció una copa de champaña. Tomó una y la bebió con rapidez, el sabor amargo y seco del licor solo logró aumentar su mal humor. Decidió dar una caminata por el jardín esperando que el aire fresco del lugar le ayudará a controlar su temperamento. Busco entre los invitados a su acompañante, Linda, y la vio conversar efusivamente con un grupo de mujeres, todas ellas enfundadas en un vestido color turquesa.

¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? ¿Acaso no pueden hacer una fiesta sencilla de boda en lugar de todo el alboroto que provocan?

Cuando Linda le pidió acompañarla a una boda, de inmediato se negó; no obstante, al mirar la invitación y al ver el nombre de Claire Redfield escrito, algo en su interior se alteró, como una chispa eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sabía que ella estaría ahí y desde el momento en que puso un pie en la fiesta, se dedicó a buscarla con la mirada; sin embargo, no había señales de ella.

Hacía cuatro años de la última vez que vio a Sherry Birkin.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por ahuyentar la oleada de recuerdos que llegaron a su mente; no obstante, el brillo de sus ojos azules y el cómo estos se tornaban oscuros de deseo cada vez que sus cuerpos se fundían en uno mismo en medio de la noche, hizo que sus intenciones se fueran por la borda.

Miró al cielo y vio que el sol apenas se asomaba, a pesar de que ya era mediodía. Volvió a mirar hacia el grupo de invitados para ver si ella se encontraba entre la pequeña multitud. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría, era la boda de Claire Redfield, quien era casi como una madre para Sherry. La grava crujía bajo sus pies, levantando una leve nube de polvo que amenazaba con arruinar sus costosos zapatos de diseñador. Jake se sentía tan fuera de lugar como un ratón dentro de una pecera llena de serpientes; si bien aún estaba a tiempo de marcharse antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, en su fuero interno, una fuerza lo obligaba a seguir ahí, un sentimiento tan amargo como hiel y abrasador como las mismas llamas del infierno:

La culpa.

Él era Jake Muller, hijo de un demente enfermo de poder y de una mujer débil que vivió enamorada de un recuerdo por años. Desde niño supo que nadie cuidaría de él, así que aprendió a defenderse del mundo al tiempo que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Siempre se mostraba indiferente ante el dolor de los demás y desde muy joven encontró en los golpes su forma de ganarse la vida.

La gente no esperaba nada del hijo bastardo de Marie Muller. El niño de los ojos tristes que caminaba por las calles de su aldea para robar algo de dinero a algún turista descuidado creció hasta convertirse en el hombre de mirada asesina que era capaz de matar a cambio de unas monedas.

Se había vuelto cínico y arrogante, una combinación que definitivamente no le hizo ganar ninguna amistad; pero que sin embargo, a las chicas les parecía de lo más atractivo. Con 1.90 metros de estatura, unos ojos azules penetrantes y un encanto para conquistar mujeres heredado por el mismo lucifer, a Jake jamás le faltó compañía en su cama, ya sea para divertirse o satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

El amor jamás formó parte de sus sesiones carnales. Ellas sabían que de él lo único que obtendrían sería sexo, así que se limitaban a dejarse llevar por la lujuria de aquel chico malo por una noche y al siguiente día se marchaban sin mirar atrás.

Sólo una mujer logró doblegar el espíritu salvaje de Jake Muller. De aquello hace más de cuatro años. Sherry Birkin, una chica tan tímida como un ratoncillo asustado, pero que con su inocencia y buen corazón logró meterse bajo su piel como ninguna otra.

_El amor es la peor debilidad del hombre_.

Jake vio de primera mano cómo el amor era capaz de destruir a las personas. Su madre pasó años guardándole devoción y fidelidad al recuerdo de un hombre que sólo la utilizó y la dejó sin mirar atrás. Se negaba a aceptar que su padre los había abandonado y aún conservaba la esperanza de que algún día volvería a su lado: su espera fue su propia perdición y también la de su hijo.

Desde entonces, Jake construyó una muralla entre sus sentimientos y el mundo exterior, para mantenerse a salvo y no pasar el infierno que vivió su madre. Nadie había logrado derribar sus defensas… solamente Sherry Birkin y encanto inocente lo había hecho.

Jake siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. De pronto advirtió a una mujer dormida en una banca de hierro forjado. Usaba un vestido color turquesa por lo que supo que también era parte de los invitados a la boda. Bien podía pasar de largo; no obstante, se acercó sigilosamente y cuando miró la cara de la chica, su corazón se detuvo.

—Sherry —murmuró, sorprendido.

.

.

Sherry abrió los ojos perezosamente. Cuando sintió la fría mirada de Jake posarse en ella, todas las alarmas en su interior se encendieron. De todas las personas en el mundo la que menos pensó encontrarse en la boda de su mejor amiga, era el hombre que le rompió el corazón.

Rápidamente recobró la compostura y se alisó el vestido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió irritada.

—He venido a la boda de Claire —respondió visiblemente nervioso.

Sherry se puso de pie y tomó el ramo de flores.

—Debo irme.

Ella tomó el camino de vuelta a la recepción cuando Jake la tomó del brazo y dijo: —Tenemos que hablar.

—Jake, ya no hay nada de qué hablar —Sherry intentó soltarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo—. Suéltame o gritaré que un loco intenta hacerme daño.

—No te atreverías —dijo Jake con sorna.

—Rétame, Muller —agregó ella en tono amenazante.

—Sólo dame unos minutos y prometo no volver a molestarte.

Sherry suspiró decepcionada. La última vez que vio a Jake Muller fue hace cuatro años cuando salían juntos.

—Está bien.

Jake la soltó y se sentó en la banca. Sherry lo siguió de mala gana. No tenía ganas de hablar con él; no obstante, sentía curiosidad por saber que era aquello que quería decirle.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de ellos. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo. Sherry miró a Jake por el rabillo del ojo y notó que tenía un ligero temblor en la pierna izquierda, señal de que estaba nervioso. Debía admitir que aquel traje de etiqueta le sentaba de maravilla. El color gris oxford hacía contraste con su piel apiñonada y ocasionando que sus ojos azules lucieran más peligrosos de lo que eran. La chaqueta se ajustaba a su espalda amplia y sus brazos podían verse más definidos bajo la tela del traje. Bajó su vista hacia sus manos y notó que éstas estaban descuidadas, producto de años trabajando como mercenario. Recordó con tristeza que aquellas manos ásperas y lastimadas lograban hacer que su cuerpo cobrara vida propia de una forma salvaje con solo un ligero toque. Se sintió tentada a acariciarlas y bajó levemente sus dedos, fue entonces que su mente viajó al pasado y una imagen tan dolorosa como una daga clavada por el pecho se hizo presente, cortando de tajo todas sus intenciones de tocarlo.

— ¿Y bien? te escucho —dijo Sherry con voz gélida.

Jake se aflojó la corbata e intentó ponerse cómodo. La tensión entre ellos podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Hace cuatro años no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte lo que realmente sucedió —dijo Jake.

La mente de Sherry se remontó a hace cuatros años, en uno de sus viajes a Europa para visitar a Jake. En aquellos días dividía su tiempo entre su trabajo como agente de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad y su relación en secreto con el mercenario que le había robado el corazón.

—No hay mucho que explicar, Jake —suspiró Sherry con amargura—. Tú no eras feliz conmigo y buscaste en otra mujer lo que yo no pude darte. Fin de la historia.

—Eso no es verdad —admitió Jake negando con la cabeza.

Sherry esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y agregó: —Entonces, ¿Cómo explicarías el hecho de que te encontré en la cama con esa mujer llamada…?

—Lyz —respondió Jake, irritado—. Es una camarera de bar que apenas conozco. Ella no significó nada para mí. Lo juro.

—No lo parecía cuando te vi con ella —lanzó Sherry con veneno—. ¿Por qué lo arruinaste, Jake? Pensé que lo nuestro era… tú sabes… especial.

Jake no respondió.

Toda la amargura y la furia que intentó enterrar en su interior durante los últimos cuatro años se hicieron presente y comenzaba a nublar su juicio. Durante todo ese tiempo Sherry se preguntó el porqué de la traición de Jake; sin embargo, nunca halló la respuesta. El sol se ocultó detrás de un banco de nubes y una brisa fresca comenzó a mover las copas de los árboles a un suave ritmo.

—Tenía miedo —al fin Jake admitió.

— ¿Miedo? —inquirió Sherry, asombrada. — ¿A qué le temías?, no entiendo.

Jake se llevó la mano a la nuca, nervioso. Sherry sabía lo mucho que a él le costaba abrir sus sentimientos a los demás. Se sintió tentada a tomarlo de la mano para ayudarlo a relajarse; no obstante, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Mi madre murió enamorada de mi padre —dijo Jake fijando su vista al suelo. —El amor que sentía fue lo que la llevó a la tumba. Después de que la abandonó, ella enfermó. La cuidé por años y rogaba al cielo que llegara el día en que odiara a ese bastardo y pudiéramos continuar con nuestras vidas.

—Entiendo lo de tu madre… pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo no quería pasar por lo mismo que ella. El amor destruye a la gente.

Sherry bajó la mirada y dijo: —Eso quiere decir que nunca me amaste ¿Cierto?

—Ese fue el problema, Sherry —respondió Jake con tristeza—. Me enamoré de ti como un idiota.

—Yo no iba a lastimarte, Jake.

—Lo sé —Jake admitió—. Estaba tan confundido que lo único que pensé fue probar que seguía siendo el mismo. Una noche fui a un bar y Lyz no dejaba de coquetearme. Esperé a que terminara su turno y la llevé a mi piso.

Sherry tensó la mandíbula e hizo un esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas. Durante cuatro años se culpó a sí misma por la traición de Jake; ella era una chica tímida que vivía entregada a su trabajo, fue por ello que pensó que tal vez si hubiese sido más atenta con él y más extrovertida, Jake no hubiera puesto sus ojos en aquella camarera de mirada seductora y curvas de infarto.

—Basta —Sherry hizo un ademán para que dejara de hablar y agregó: —. Ahórrate los detalles de tu noche con ella. Ya entendí tu punto, estabas confundido y buscaste respuestas entre sus piernas… ¿Me equivoco?

—No tenías que decirlo de esa manera.

—Pero fue así —Sherry respiró profundo y continuó: —Te portaste como un maldito egoísta. Esa noche, fui a buscarte para decirte que había renunciado a la agencia para mudarme a Europa. Iba a dejarlo todo por ti.

—Lo lamento, en verdad —dijo él arrepentido. —Te busqué después de que te marchaste, pero no te encontré. Te habías mudado de tu apartamento y Claire no quiso darme razón de ti. Parecía que la tierra te hubiese tragado.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de decepción. Después de su fracaso con Jake, lo único que deseaba era comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, así que tomó sus maletas y aceptó un empleo de encargada de una oficina de seguridad en Berlín. Debía cerrar aquel capítulo amargo en su vida, ya no quería recordar a Jake Muller con dolor y amargura, así que dijo: —El amor y el odio unen a las personas, y yo ya no quiero estar atada a ti. Es por eso que te perdono, Jake.

.

.

Jake no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Con los ojos como platos y el corazón martillando en su pecho, Jake intentaba desesperadamente asimilar las palabras de Sherry.

_Ya no quiero estar atada a ti._

Aquella frase lo logró herirlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que había sido un error intentar hablar con ella. En el fondo, esperaba que Sherry comprendiera las razones por las cuales actuó de forma tan irresponsable y egoísta; sin embargo, tenía derecho a estar molesta y sus palabras las tenía bien merecidas por su comportamiento.

Movió la cabeza intentando liberar un poco la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuello y esbozó una leve sonrisa de resignación.

—_Ahora si lo arruinaste y en grande —_pensó

Se volvió hacia Sherry y vio que ésta tenía la mirada fija hacia ninguna parte. Estaba tan absorto en sus propios problemas que no notó que el cabello de ella ahora era más largo de lo que recordaba, una lluvia de rizos rubios atados en una complicada trenza caía por su espalda. Tomó un mechón y comenzó a pasarlo entre sus dedos, había olvidado lo suave que era su pelo al tacto y el aroma a rosas que despedía.

Miró las pecas de su rostro, aquellas que solía contar en silencio mientras ella dormía entre sus sábanas. Ya no volvería a escuchar su risa tímida ni vería sus ojos azules brillar con los primeros rayos del sol en la mañana. Alejó su mano de Sherry y una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho sin poder evitarlo. Aquella rubia de voz infantil se le había metido tan hondo en él, que la sola idea de no volver a tenerla en sus brazos, simplemente le cortaba la respiración.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós —dijo él con amargura. —Al menos ahora sé que no me odias como imaginaba.

—Nunca te odié —Sherry le dedicó una leve sonrisa y agregó: —Sólo estaba molesta contigo y conmigo misma.

El cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar las primeras notas del Ave María. Sherry se puso de pie y atusó su vestido. Jake la siguió anudándose de nuevo la corbata.

—Parece que la ceremonia ya va a comenzar —dijo Sherry mirando a la carpa donde los invitados comenzaban a tomar su lugar.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¿No vas a quedarte? —inquirió Sherry, intrigada.

—No creo que sea buena idea —Jake se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y añadió mirando hacia los invitados. —Sólo vine de acompañante, además parece que a Claire no le agrado del todo y no me gustaría arruinarle su día.

—Entiendo.

Sherry lo envolvió en un abrazo, dejándolo perplejo. Se había portado como un imbécil con ella, así que esperaba una bofetada de su parte, no una muestra de afecto. De pronto, Jake se dejó envolver por su calidez, bajó su rostro y tomó su boca en un beso breve. Al principio pensó que lo rechazaría; sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al sentir como correspondía a su caricia, abriendo ligeramente su boca para darle paso. Consciente de que no volvería a probar sus labios, trató de grabar en su memoria el sabor de éstos para siempre.

Fue el mismo Jake quien rompió el beso y dijo: —Será mejor que te vayas.

—Claro —Sherry bajó la mirada intentando ocultar lo afectada que estaba después del beso. —Suerte Jake.

—Adiós Superchica.

Sherry se encaminó hacia la carpa de invitados, mientras que Jake volvió a tomar asiento en la banca de hierro para verla alejarse de él para siempre. Seguiría adelante, llevando consigo el amargo recuerdo de haber perdido a la mujer de su vida.

.

.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Chris, preocupado. —No sabía que Claire invitó a Jake a la boda.

—Al menos estoy mejor que tú —Sherry bromeó. Era evidente que su encuentro con Jake había removido sentimientos que pensó haber olvidado. — ¿Qué se siente llevar a tu hermana al altar?

—Estoy tan nervioso que incluso olvidé ponerme calcetines esta mañana —respondió él, apenado.

—Nadie va a notarlo —dijo Sherry dándole una palmada por la espalda. —Todos los ojos estarán puestos en Claire.

Una pequeña vestida de blanco y con una corona de flores adornando su cabeza irrumpió corriendo entre los invitados. La niña se lanzó a los brazos de Sherry y chilló: — ¡Mamá!

Sherry abrazó a su hija y la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza. Buscó recuperar la paz perdida en los brazos de su pequeña, después del doloroso encuentro con Jake.

La niña rompió el abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre. Jennifer Birkin desconocía del poder que tenía sobre su progenitora. Sherry la miró y acarició su melena lacia y rojiza, la vio a los ojos y notó que éstos eran tan azules y peligrosos como los de su padre.

—Si tan sólo Jake supiera…—murmuró.

De pronto una mano fuerte se apoyó sobre su hombro.

— ¿Le dijiste la verdad? —preguntó Chris, obligándola a volver de sus pensamientos.

—No pude. —Sherry bajó la mirada.

—Todo hombre merece saber que se convirtió en padre —dijo Chris en tono apacible.

—Lo sé —Sherry se volvió hacia la vereda y divisó a Jake tumbado en la banca de hierro, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cielo. —Es sólo que él aún no está listo para saberlo.

* * *

_Holaa:_

_Antes que nada gracias por pasarse a leer este fic. Es el primer Shake es que escribo y debo decir que fue muy gratificante aunque debo confesar, que pasé por un momento de crisis que de no ser por mi amiga __**Violette Moore**__ (esta vez no me amenazó con ultrajar mi cerebro con un hisopo, lo juro) tal vez no hubiese habido fic. _

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_**Cmosser, SKANDROSITA y Polatrixu**__: Gracias niñas por darle el visto bueno a esta nueva locura._

_**Violette Moore**__: Por tus consejos y regaños a la hora de escribir. _

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia._

_Cuídense y nos leemos pronto :D_

_XOXO_

_Addie Redfield._


End file.
